(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is intended to be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-sized rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and cameras, while a medium-sized or large-sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like. The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single-cell battery, or may be used in motor-driving power sources, etc. as a battery module wherein a plurality of cells are electrically coupled. The rechargeable battery module is formed by coupling electrode terminals through a bus bar. An electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode is provided in the rechargeable battery, and stable support of the shape of the electrode assembly may be sought. When the electrode assembly is deformed, an unstable reaction may occur in the rechargeable battery, and thus, an output (e.g., power output, or power efficiency) may be deteriorated, or the rechargeable battery may explode. Particularly, when a center pin in the electrode assembly is deformed due to excessive temperature, the electrode assembly is deformed, thereby deteriorating performance of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of embodiments of the invention, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.